thepodpodfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley
'Ashley' Ashley is one of the four members of the podcast 'the podpod' who contrubtes ideas that normally are received with a sigh or a disaproval by the other podpod members. Ashley's real name is actually Ashley, he was given this name when he was born, but he prefers to be known as 'Ashley'. Ashley is the former Snooker Cage Fighting World Champion (2005), but he retired from the sport when he realised that he was the only one who played/fought in it, after that he took up a carreer in banking, but had to retire in 2008 after suffering major brain injuries due to a hurrendous gardening accident. He now hosts The One Show because its the only number he can count to. 'Background' Ashley was born on the 7th layer of hell to a Mr & Mrs Satan. At age 4 when he had learnt speach, his father (Satan) was discusted by his sayings so sent him up to the human world to learn some manners. He was raised by human parents who were keith, a removal man, and katherine, a part time schitzophrenic. After school, he decided to take up the same job as his father, a removal man. Ashley got the idea of being a removal man slight wrong which resulted in ashley being arrested for robbery. At a later age Ashley was diagnosed with a mental condition which affected his grasp on reality, as he thought he was constantly on the panel of a pod cast. In an attempt to bring ashley out of this state, the doctos replucated the podcast for real with real celebrities; for this they brought in Jordan. On replucating the podcast, Jordan discovered that they were quite good at it so decided to make a podcast with ashley for real. ever since then, they have been doing weekly podcasts with Sam and Aiden under the name 'The PodPod'. 'Career in show business' Ashley started off at the age of 14 with doing stand up routines in pubs and clubs, his jokes has resulted in him being murdered by audience members 7 times. whilst at college he desided to do the college radio show. this never received media attention because it was only broadcasted on the 3rd, 4th and 5th layers of hell. 'Controvisties ' during the time of the outraw caused by the podpod stars mocking japan. Ashley himself cause further controvisty whilst being interviewed on the 'minus one show', which is exacurly like the 'one show' excepted the geusts on the show are the anti-matter versions of celebrities. he was also interviewd glong side the anit-matter of oliver oil, minus michael parkinson and negative christopher elcoston. after christopher elconstons story of killing wildlife, Ashley was questioned about executive producer neils comment about the podpod stars trying to make light of the situation (the tsunami). Ashley responded to this with "the situation itself (tsunami) made light of people as it riped off chunks of their flesh". after a laugh fron the oposite matter of the audience, Ashley then continued by adding "you won't get any letters of complaints by victims because they've lost their writting muscles". The minus one show recived 8,000 praises, which transfered back into the matter world was 8,000 complaints. the minus one show appologiesed and responded by allowing ashley anywhere near his brain. Category:PodPod Team Members